The invention relates to an attachment for a liquid container.
Within the scope of the invention, in particular beverage cans are referred to as liquid containers without excluding other vessels or bottles. In particular for producing mixed drinks, attachments are known that are placed on beverage cans. The beverage cans have an edge protruding over the side wall, which surrounds the cover. Known attachments are fastened on this beverage can by clamping on the edge of an opened beverage can, as disclosed in DE 20 2008 008 018 U1. The liquid container has an outlet, which is normally arranged in the cover. The outlet is usually closed after filling; the closure is preferably fastened undetachably on the container, e.g. as a riveted tab. DE 20 2005 001 115 U1 shows an alternative solution for an attachment, which is to be applied to liquid containers.
The attachment must be fixed in a liquid-tight manner on the container and the liquid-tight connection must withstand the emptying of the container and, if applicable, the drinking from the liquid container without leaking. The production of this type of liquid-tight connection is problematic.